Drivers typically spend a considerable amount of time, fuel consumption, and emissions to find a parking spot. Studies show that each American spends an average of 17 hours per year searching for parking, costing the U.S. economy more than 72 billion dollars annually in wasted time, fuel and emissions. In urban U.S. cities, such as New York city, a driver spends an average of 107 hours annually to find parking. It may be desirable for vehicles to include a feature for reducing the amount of time to search for a suitable parking spot.